Me and You
by TrueGirl3
Summary: Takes place right after April lays it all on the table for Jackson in the finale. One Shot.


**Here is a one shot I wrote as a reaction to the finale. I thought it was good, but I swore at the television when I realized there was no answer to our Japril questions! ARGH! Shonda does it again. I am now making a Japril countdown for the premier. **

**Anyway, please read and review. And of course, enjoy!**

Me and You

April

April stood in front of the full length, three panel mirror and couldn't believe it was her reflection she was looking at. April was a bride.

Her mother was standing just behind her dabbing at her eyes and April smiled and then looked to her three sisters who also looked a little misty in the reflection.

"You look…honey, you are the most beautiful bride," April's mother said through soft sobs.

April chuckled and said, "Don't even start that. I am under strict orders not to ruin my makeup."

Her mother nodded and April heard the door to the room open and the huge hulking figure belong to Big Joe Kepner walked through. He was struggling with his tux, obviously uncomfortable in it before he focused on April.

His eyes filled with tears as he took her in and it was then that April knew they would need to touch up her makeup. April rushed towards her father and wrapped her arms around him as he cried, "My sweet girl…I can't believe you are getting married."

April closed her eyes as she felt two tears slip out and she whispered, "Oh, Daddy."

She heard her mother get lost in her sobs and her sisters were right there with her.

Big Joe Kepner pulled back and looked her over and asked, "When did you grow up so fast?" a sad, sentimental look in his eyes.

April laughed and wiped her eyes. Alice and Kimmie were already unpacking the makeup again as Libby searched for more Kleenex. Her mother was standing next to the father and daughter and April looked down at their conjoined hands. If she had a marriage like theirs, she would be happy. They loved and supported each other every day. It wasn't the most passionate, swept-off-your –feet love stories, but if you were lucky, you caught them in the sweetest, most tender moments that made your heart ache for something similar to it. And there was complete trust on both sides.

April looked back up at them and said, "I am going to let them fix my makeup. So no more crying today. Promise?" she asked, with a teasing smile.

They both laughed and nodded and as she turned she saw Joe wrapping an arm around Karen and squeeze her shoulder in comfort.

April sat through another round of makeup and when she was satisfied she stood and said, "I am ready. Let's get this show on the road."

As if hearing her from outside the room, the wedding planner popped her head in and asked, "Ready to git r done?"

April smiled and nodded and she walking through the door and handed April her bouquet and then Kimmie, Libby, and Alice their bouquets.

"Okay, mother of the bride, are you ready to go?" she asked a little concerned, but with an amused expression. Obviously emotional parents were part of her everyday job.

Karen nodded and then looked at April once more before kissing her cheek and saying, "You look beautiful. And I am so proud."

April nodded and smiled as her mom kissed her forehead and then walked out behind the wedding planner. The wedding planner was speaking furiously into a little microphone as they walked down the small hall leading towards the wedding ceremony.

April inhaled nervously and her dad leaned over and her dad whispered, "You found yourself a good man. And he adores you, which is all I ever wanted. Are you happy, Pumpkin?"

April nodded and smiled. "Just butterflies, Daddy."

He nodded and kissed her forehead as the stopped just outside the church doors.

April inhaled deeply, but reminded herself that it was a wonderful man standing at the end of the altar waiting for her. And he loved her. And she loved him.

_Four Months Earlier_

"_You're getting married!" Jackson said, as if she had forgotten the fact, as he lay in the hospital bed._

"_Unless you can give me a reason," she said softly, hopefully._

_Jackson stared at her in shock for a few moments. April's heart was fluttering in her chest and she chewed her lip anxiously. This was it. She had put it all on the table. She had taken the plunge. It was the worst timing possible. She had just told Matthew she would marry him hours ago. But when that bus exploded…it had been as if April's entire world had exploded with it._

_And when she saw Jackson walk out, child in his arms, she knew she had to come clean and tell him. Tell him she loved him and that she wanted him._

"_April," he said, shaking his head as he looked down at his lap._

_April's heart fell and she knew he was turning her down. Again._

"_Okay," she said softly as her eyes filled with tears_

"_April," Jackson began, finally looking at her, his expression…she couldn't tell what his expression was. Then she saw...he felt pity for her._

"_No, Jackson, don't. I get it. You are with Stephanie. I…I am with Matthew," April choked out. She nodded and said, "I…I get it. Sorry for hitting you earlier."_

_Jackson's face beseeched April, but she didn't know what he wanted to say with it. His eyes…so lovely, and so mysterious begged her to understand. She just wished she could._

_April looked down and then turned and walked out of his room, completely embarrassed, ashamed, and heartbroken._

"_Hey, how is he?" Matthew asked, coming up towards April._

"_He…uh, sorry he is…he is good," she managed to get out._

"_What…what was that all about?" Matthew asked gently, referring to her emotional display earlier._

"_He's…my best friend. And the only other person left from Mercy West. I just-" April said, breaking off, not able to say what was the truth. That she loved Jackson. With her whole heart. And he had just stomped all over it._

"_Hey, I get it. Sorry," Matthew said wrapping his arms around her._

_April closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply as she let Matthew comfort her. Her mind was racing and so much was happening…_

_April suddenly opened her eyes and it was all clear._

_April loved Jackson. She had told him. He had rejected her. She needed to accept it and move on…with Matthew. Who loved her._

_April wrapped her arms around Matthew and decided then and there: she was going to hold onto him tight. And never let him go. She would be thankful she had someone who was as wonderful as Matthew._

_April let Matthew guide her away from Jackson's room and out of the hospital as the power came back on._

_A Month Later_

_Jackson grabbed his mail after a long shift at work, unlocking his door. He leafed through the mail, quickly discarding the junk mail. He came across a cream color envelop with elegant calligraphy on the front. Jackson sighed as he realized what it was._

_April's wedding invitation._

_Jackson tore it open and read that the wedding was in two months' time._

_He set it down and went to the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer. April and him had been through hell and back since the Boards in San Francisco. And her admission a month ago during that storm was apparently the straw that broke the camel's back._

_April was strictly professional in an eerie way. He respected it, because she was just trying to get through it, but it was hard because he missed their friendly and comfortable rapport with one another. He didn't even have her as a friend anymore. There wasn't even light banter between them in passing. It was only surgery and surgical procedure._

_Jackson's phone rang and he looked down at the caller ID. His mother._

"_Hi, baby. Guess what I just got?" Catherine asked excitedly._

_Jackson closed his eyes as she said, "April's wedding invite! I am so excited. Did you get yours?"_

"_Yeah, I did," he said, trying to make his voice sound somewhat excited._

_Jackson had no information to give his mother, because April had cut Jackson out of her life after…well after everything. He got off the phone with his mother and called Stephanie._

"_Hey, wanna be my date to April's wedding?" he asked, rubbing his forehead._

"_Oh my God, yes. You know… I was there when they first met and when he first asked her out. I can't believe they are getting married," she said._

"_Me either," Jackson grumbled._

_The next day, Jackson was writing on the OR board, consulting his electronic pad of all the cases that needed to be scheduled when April walked up. He assumed it was about a surgery, but she surprised him and said, "Jackson, I need to talk to you about something private. I believe you were sent a wedding invite, however…Jackson, you can't be there."_

_Jackson felt shock and confusion, then anger as he asked, "Then why send me an invitation?"_

"_You are technically invited because I invited all the other surgeons here and your mother," April said, "But…I am asking as a personal favor that you don't come. It…will be too hard for me Jackson, if you are there."_

"_Do you even want to marry him? Should you marry someone you don't love?" Jackson asked in a hiss._

"_Who says I don't love him?" April asked and Jackson felt like he had been slapped across the face._

_Jackson remained silent and April said, "Jackson…I am moving on. And I do love Matthew. He will make me happy, he will love me. So yes, I am marrying a man that I love. I am just asking that you not be there when I do."_

_Jackson remained silent as her words sunk in._

_He couldn't believe how bad their relationship had gotten. After a moment he nodded and looked back to the surgical board as he said, "Fine."_

_April said nothing as she walked away._

April smiled as she realized that she was getting married. To Matthew. April's dad squeezed her hand and said, "Ready, Pumpkin?"

She looked at her dad and smiled and nodded, whispering, "Ready."

The music swelled as the wedding planner waved them forward. She heard the pews squeak as people stood for her entrance and her heart fluttered as her dad guided them to the door. They walked through and the crowd literally sighed in unison as April began walking down the aisle. April was surprised how many people were actually there.

She glanced at the people there to support her. Colleagues, family, friends. She looked forward to Matthew, who was beaming at her at the front of the little chapel.

April smiled brightly back at him and April walked a little faster.

April glanced around at the crowded pews again and her eyes caught a flash of sparkling teal. She focused on the eyes that they belonged to for a second and then looked back at Matthew. Her heart was pounding in fury as she realized he had come.

She had told him not to.

April fixed the smile on her face as she reached Matthew.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," her dad said, his voice thick with emotion.

Joe Kepner lifted her cathedral veil over her face and draped it over her shoulders, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, Pumpkin," he said, tears in his eyes and in his voice.

April smiled and then looked to Matthew, who was shaking Joe's hand, eyes fixed on April.

Joe Kepner sat down and April looked at Matt and remembered that nothing had changed. Jackson may be here. But _nothing _had changed. She was marrying Matt.

"Dearly Beloved..." the minister began, and April squeezed Matt's hand as he whispered, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

April smiled and blushed and he chuckled and squeezed her hand back.

Jackson

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister said, and Jackson coughed loudly as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

The minister was taking a deep breath when the crowd gasped and the minister looked up to see what the commotion was. April turned and so did Matthew at the riled crowd and for a second Jackson was confused why everyone was looking at him.

It was then he realized he had stood up and his eyes were glued to April. His heart had taken over his body and Jackson knew that it was wrong. He knew his timing was terrible. Jackson thought he could come and support April when his mother had insisted that he come to the wedding. He was wrong. Jackson couldn't support it and he definitely couldn't stand by and watch April marry another man, especially one she didn't really love.

April looked to Matthew in panic and confusion, who was clearly just as confused as April as he regarded Jackson. The minister looked over his glasses at Jackson as if he had never seen such a thing before, and Jackson realized he probably never had.

"I object," Jackson said, his voice ringing out clear. Pandemonium broke loose in the chapel and Jackson's mother grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down, but he shook her off and waited for what happened next. The movies never really tell you what happens in this event. He stood rooted to his spot and April turned to the minister and hissed, "Can't you do something?" her frantic voice carrying.

"Ladies and Gentleman...young man, the question I posed is a formality asking the family and friends of this couple if there are legal or religious reasons they are unable to marry. Do you have a reason in either case?" the minister asked.

"I just...I need to speak to the bride and groom," Jackson said loudly.

Catherine Avery's face was buried in her hands and she was slumped down in her seat in mortification. April looked to Matthew and he looked to April for some sort of guidance. April looked down and shook her head slightly.

"April, please," Jackson begged.

"April, let's see what he needs to say," Matthew said, "So that we can get back to getting married."

April looked to Jackson and then back to Matthew and nodded. "Okay."

Matthew led her down the aisle and the clamoring from the crowd returned.

Her parents shot her a concerned look and she shrugged.

Matthew held April's hand as Jackson maneuvered himself out of the pew and walked down the side aisle. He heard footfalls behind him and realized Stephanie was trailing him. Jackson looked over to April who was angry and confused as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

They all walked into the back of the chapel and closed the doors behind them.

"What the hell, man?" Matthew asked Jackson.

"I am sorry about this. I feel awful about my timing...but I can't let April do this," he said, his eyes focusing on hers.

April clenched her jaw and shot Jackson a loathing look.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked, looking down at his enraged bride.

"April...April loves you, but...she loves me more," Jackson said, his eyes focused on April.

"What?" Matthew said, looking at April.

"Matthew...I...I _did _love him. I am marrying you because I love you!" April said, turning her body so she was between Matthew and Jackson and looking up into Matthew's confused and hurt eyes.

"When?" Matthew asked gently, pulling his hand from hers.

"When?" she asked.

"When did you love him?" Matthew asked.

April remained silent, her mouth gaping open. Not able to answer him.

Matthew shook his head slightly, then looked down into her frantic eyes and said, "Goodbye, April."

"Matthew, no, wait, please!" April begged trailing after him in her dress.

"April, you have been lying to me our entire relationship. I can't marry you...I feel like I don't even know you," he said, shaking his head sadly. He walked back in the chapel and the wedding planner immediately stepped to his side.

"Tell them the wedding is off, to go to the reception for some dinner," Matthew said in a defeated voice.

The wedding planner was shocked and April looked even more shocked about what was happening. Jackson's head spun at the gravity of what he had just done sunk in. He had just stopped her wedding and ruined her relationship with Matthew.

Jackson needed to talk to April in private.

Which meant..."Jackson...what is going on?" Stephanie asked.

April was framed in the doorway of the chapel, looking at the last spot she had seen Matthew and Jackson figured he needed to end it with Stephanie before he spoke with April.

Jackson turned to face Stephanie and leveled her with an apologetic look.

"Look, Stephanie, I...I don't know how to explain this to you. I-"

"You are in love with her," Stephanie said, a small frown on her lips.

Jackson only nodded. He was. He was in love with April. "I knew it, too," she replied, almost to herself as she smiled bitterly.

"Leah said someone must have done a number on you to make you so distant and cold," Stephanie bit out as she stormed past April and out of the chapel.

April seemed to snap out of her trance and then looked at Jackson over her shoulder and then she too, walked out and away from him. Jackson followed her. She looked so...odd walking away in her beautiful dress all alone.

"April, wait," he said, jogging to catch up to her.

"Why would you do this?" April asked, "I came to you. I told you I wanted you. I loved you. You turned me down, but I accepted it. I decided to move on. Why couldn't you let me be happy?"

"April," he said softly, stepping closer to her.

April shook her elbow out of his grasp he said, "I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for hurting Stephanie. I am even sorry for hurting Matthew. But I am not sorry for stopping this wedding because..."

April looked up at him in curiosity, "Because?"

"Because I love you," he said finally, and this tightness in his heart that he didn't even know was there lifted. He felt free, as if he had been trapped under the weight of the truth for so long. He could breathe again and he felt like air was finally reaching his lungs.

April looked at him in shock and she asked, "Why didn't you tell me when I told you?"

"I...didn't know," he said, "But when I saw you about to marry Matthew, I knew that it was a mistake."

April remained silent and Jackson took a step forward, relieved that he had finally said something to her.

"April, when you had the pregnancy scare, I...wanted the wedding, the house, the kid, the marriage. I still want that. I just thought you didn't. And so I pushed you away. Told you and myself it was for the best. It was a lie. Maybe you thought I asked you to marry me because of the pregnancy, and I get why. I never told you I loved you. But I did. I still do."

April gaped at him as she took everything he was saying in. "I love you, April," he whispered gently, stepping forward and cupping her heart shaped face in his hands.

"I..."

"April, honey, what is going on?" Joe Kepner asked, Karen Kepner right behind him.

"Mom. Dad, this is Jackson. Jackson Avery," April said awkwardly after a minute.

Her parents looked at her in concern, but Jackson was only focused on the women in front of him. His heart beating, needing some sort of response. Their communication had always been off. He would reject her, hurt her, she would reject him, hurt him...the cycle had been endless. And he hoped this was the end of it.

April looked up into Jackson's face, looking for something. She touched his cheek, almost as if she was afraid to and he placed his hand over hers and guided it down to rest over his beating heart.

She smiled at their hands and then looked up at him.

"You better not hurt me," she whispered, her voice shaky and her eyes nervous and scared, but excited.

Jackson smiled and shook his head, "I won't. Ever again."

"Then I love you too. So much," she whispered, tears streaking her smiling face. She looked beautiful and Jackson couldn't stop himself from kissing her passionately.

April

April's legs went weak as Jackson kissed her so passionately her toes curled. She wrapped her arms around him and lost herself in the kiss as Jackson supported her weight.

A loud cough caught her attention and she snapped out of the moment as Jackson pulled away. Her mom was staring at her with a small, amused smile on her face at the turn of events and Joe Kepner just looked confused.

"April-" Joe began, but Karen cut him off.

"Go, get out of here before the guests come filing out," Karen said.

April smiled at her mother and ran towards her and flung her arms around her. "I love you Mom."

"Love you too, honey. That's the smile I was looking for earlier," she whispered in her ear.

April pulled back and hugged her dad, who returned the hug even though he was still confused.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said, kissing his cheek then running to Jackson who was smiling and holding his hand out for hers.

April pointed to the limo that was supposed to take her and her new husband to the reception. Jackson smiled and helped her climb in and slammed the door shut. She gave the limo driver the address to her apartment and then looked at Jackson, panting.

They both burst out laughing and April, trying to catch her breath, said, "I can't believe that we just did that!"

Jackson nodded and then pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth and Jackson groaned as the kiss deepened and April finally had to pull away to breathe.

He kissed down her neck and April panted and greedily pulled his lips towards her once more and kissed him as she pulled him closer. April whimpered against him as he pulled her onto his lap and broke the kiss.

He panted in an effort to calm himself and April ran her fingers against his scalp, loving the feeling of his buzzed hair under her fingers.

It was then that she realized that the car had stopped and they were in front of her apartment.

She smiled at Jackson and he laughed at her expression and helped her off of his lap as he opened the door and stepped out. He held his hand out for her and she took it and climbed out of the limo.

The driver looked amused at the change in his day, and April thought, _Join the club_.

"We...won't be going to the reception after all," April said awkwardly. The man laughed and said, "Congratulations," before climbing in his limo and driving away.

Jackson kissed her hand and she walked towards her front door. She had a spare hidden in a crack of one of the bricks and unlocked her door. She pulled Jackson inside with her. Jackson immediately pulled her into him and he backed her up against the door, kissing her deeply.

April moaned and cradled his face in her hands, her heart pounding and her body tingling from being so happy.

He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers, his lips brushed hers as he whispered, "Me and you."

"Me and you," she whispered and smiled. He kissed her smile and then pulled her towards her bedroom.

**Please review! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
